


control

by Clown_Teeth



Series: one-thirds [2]
Category: Slipknot (Band)
Genre: 1, 14 - Freeform, 4, Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Asphyxiation, Begging, Belts, Blow Jobs, Bottoming from the Top, Choking, Cocaine, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Drinking, Drug Use, Drugs, Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, First Time, First Time Topping, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, High Sex, Light Dom/sub, Lube, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mouth Play, NSFW, Name-Calling, Porn, RPF, Riding, Sexuality Crisis, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Spit Kink, Spit Play, Topping from the Bottom, Tropes, confused sexually, one bed trope, sharing a bed trope, spit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29351010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clown_Teeth/pseuds/Clown_Teeth
Summary: “Did you have fun? That day, backstage?” Joey asked, looking up at Jim.Jim nodded slowly, embarrassment creeping up his spine. He could feel his face, neck, and even his ears heating up from the blush spreading over him. “Yeah...I did.”“Then why not have fun with me one more time?” Joey whispered, running his hands up to Jim’s chest.James shuddered slightly, Joey’s words making his body tingle with excitement. He leaned forward, bending over, watching Joey’s face twist into a look of pride; he knew he’d won.
Relationships: Joey Jordison/James Root, Joey Jordison/Jim Root
Series: one-thirds [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159253
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	control

“Alright, alright, who’s first?” Corey spoke loudly, trying to be heard over the ongoing conversations amongst the group of men, holding out a handful of labeled matchsticks. 

Shawn kept the group in check, making sure everyone had their bags while Mick stood near him looking bored as ever. The large group shuffled around Corey, overcrowding the hotel lobby with their bodies and voices. The receptionist had already shot a few glares their way.

Sid sprung forward, snatching the matchstick the furthest to the right, proudly holding up a match labeled ‘!!!CLOWN!!!’ in bold Sharpie. Corey nodded and tossed Shawn a set of key-cards, turning back to the rest of the group, holding his hand out to Chris next. He selected a match randomly, nodding his head towards Paul with a reserved smile. Chris took their cards and paired off with Paul, striking up a conversation immediately. 

Corey continued around the group, letting Mick go next. He quietly took his key-cards and paired off with Craig, handing him his own card. Jim swallowed nervously as Corey approached him, knowing he had two options. He shot Corey a weak smile, pulling a match without looking, and silently held it up for Corey to read. 

Corey grinned widely, slapping his hands together and holding his hands out for the matchsticks. “So, we’ve got Mick with Craig, Paul with Chris, Sid with Shawn, Jim with Joey, and I get the single room tonight,” Corey spoke fast, obviously excited for the chance to have the night alone.

Joey scowled at the news, habitually adjusting his bag on his shoulder. He side-eyed James, looking him up and down, rolling his eyes at the dumbfounded look on his face. He apparently wasn’t hoping to be bunked together either. Joey grumbled out a mutter of agreeance, turning on his heel and walking to the elevator. He heard the sound of the group of men following closely behind as he pressed the button to call the elevator, an irritating itch of discomfort crawling up his spine and the back of his neck. He had barely spoken to Jim since their last... _ encounter _ ...and he wasn’t looking forward to the almost definitely awkward conversation Jim would try to start once they were alone.

They all clambered onto the elevator, continuing to talk amongst themselves as they waited to arrive at their floor. Joey stood as far away from Jim as possible, staying quiet. When the doors opened, Corey was the first to leave the crowded elevator, and everyone quickly followed. They all made their way to rooms, leaving Joey and Jim to stand outside their own room in silence. Jim passed Joey a key-card, waiting for him to open the door. Joey sighed, opening the door for the two of them and shuffling inside. He dropped his bag on the ground by the door, turning to inspect the room. Joey sighed once more, turning and walking back into the hallway as Jim set his things on the floor. 

“There’s only one fucking bed, the receptionist must’ve given us keys to Corey’s room,” he muttered, annoyed, and began making his way to Corey’s room. 

Jim sighed, picking up their bags and stepping out into the hall, waiting for the mix-up to be fixed. 

Joey knocked on Corey’s door, clearly irritated as he waited for him to answer. The singer swung open the door, looking disheveled, and frowned down at Joey. “What’s up?” he asked, furrowing his brow at the pissed look on Joey’s face.

“Do you have two beds in there?” Joey rushed out, standing on his toes to peer over Corey’s shoulder into his room.

Corey scowled, blocking Joey’s view with his body, keeping the door drawn to keep him from seeing inside. “ _ No, _ ” he answered quickly, clearly wanting Joey to leave him alone. “There’s only one bed.”

Joey groaned in frustration, and began making his way back to the elevator. Jim followed after, dropping their bags back on the floor, leaving them in the room. He shot Corey an apologetic look as he rushed to join Joey on the elevator, having to run to make it inside before the doors closed. Joey grunted in annoyance, clearly not happy Jim was quick enough to make it. Once the elevator reached the lobby, Joey left quickly, leaving Jim behind once again, and made his way to the front desk.

Jim knew Joey was pissed, knew he was frustrated; and he certainly knew the last thing Joey wanted was to see his face right now, but he still followed Joey to the front desk like a puppy dog, just catching the end of the conversation.

“... there are no other rooms available, I’m very sorry.”

“You’ve got to be  _ kidding _ me! There’s  _ two _ of us and only  _ one _ bed!” Joey was worked up now, raising his voice at the poor receptionist. 

She winced, but her politeness never faltered. “I can talk to my manager about refunding the room?” she suggested, clasping her hands together with a nervous smile.

Joey rolled his eyes, shaking his head. “Just forget it,” he grumbled. 

James stood behind Joey, lightly placing his hand on his shoulder. “Look, man,” he started carefully. “I’ll just sleep on the floor.”

Joey scoffed, shrugging, making Jim frown.

“Can you please stop being like that to me?” Jim spoke in a low tone, keeping his eye on the receptionist, not wanting her to overhear. “I’m sick of things being so... _ awkward. _ Can we just pretend... _ it _ ...never happened?”

Joey sighed, leading James away from the front desk, towards the front doors of the lobby. “You didn’t need to bring it up in front of her,” he complained. “But...yeah, whatever, man.”

Jim sighed, feeling around his pockets for his pack of cigarettes. “Thank fuck,” he muttered, locating the pack and pulling it and a lighter from his jeans. “So…”

“So?” Joey repeated, raising a brow. 

“ _ So _ , d’ya wanna go for a drink? I’ll buy.”

Joey hummed, rocking back and forth on his heels. “Okay,” he decided, already taking a few steps towards the entrance. “Wanna go now?”

“Yeah, let’s go.”

-

Back at the hotel, Joey was sitting on the edge of the bed, waiting for Jim to finish in the bathroom. Only the bedside lamp was on, and the shadows in the room seemed to be growing, twisting into confusing shapes. Joey felt like he was going to be sick. 

The bathroom door creaked open, bright light emitting from the room. James staggered out, stumbling over his feet as he made his way to his bag, haphazardly dropping a toothbrush into it. Joey stood, shakily, and made his way to the bathroom, leaving the door open. Jim was in the process of attempting to create a makeshift bed on the floor out of the limited bedding, his inebriated state not making it easier. He could hear water running from the bathroom as he dropped a pillow on the floor beside the bed, and he wondered if Joey was going to shower or just using the sink. His question was answered by the bathroom light being shut off, followed by Joey walking back into the room. 

“Jim,” Joey slurred, going back to his previous spot on the bed. “You don’t have to sleep on the floor.”

“Are you sure? I don’t wanna make you uncomfortable,” Jim asked, uncertain.

Joey rolled his eyes, standing up once more. “ _ James _ , we dry-humped each other like teenagers a few weeks ago, we can sleep in the same bed,” Joey insisted, picking the pillow off the floor and tossing it onto the bed.

Jim froze, his face turning red. Joey spoke about it so nonchalantly, like he wasn’t pissed they were sharing a room three hours ago.

“What?” Joey questioned, moving to face James. “Did I make  _ you _ uncomfortable?”

“No, I just, um…” Jim cleared his throat, still blushing. “I wasn’t expecting you to say that, is all.”

Joey smirked, taking a step closer towards Jim. “Good,” his voice was quiet, soothing, his words slurring together.

James took a step back, his dick twitching with curiosity. Was Joey fucking with him right now?

“Wh- What are you doing, Joey?”

“I’m not doing anything,  _ James _ .”   
  


“Why do you keep saying my name like that?” Jim was nervous, his heart was pounding. 

Joey took another step closer, gripping onto the hem of Jim’s shirt, whispering, “Wanna break out some coke and see what happens?”

Jim laughed nervously, gently grabbing hold of Joey's wrists. The alcohol had his brain swimming. “What is this?” he questioned, pushing Joey back. 

Joey rolled his eyes, letting go of Jim and turning around, walking to his bag. “You’re fucking hopeless,” he grumbled, digging through one of the small side pouches in his bag.

“I’m just confused,” Jim stated, the room beginning to feel tense.

Joey returned, waving around a small bag of cocaine. 

“I was hoping to get high and get laid tonight, but I can settle for one of those options,” Joey responded, looking around the room for a surface to do his coke off of. 

Jim flushed, his heart dropping to his ass. “I...I thought we were going to forget about what happened…?” he rambled quietly, nervously scratching the back of his head. 

“What if we wait to forget about it until the morning?” Joey questioned, holding up the coke once more. 

Jim opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. His brain felt like it had melted; what was he even supposed to say? 

Joey sighed, setting the baggy on the bedside table and making his way back towards James. He stood in front of him, lightly placing his hands on his stomach. 

“Did you have fun? That day, backstage?” Joey asked, looking up at Jim. 

Jim nodded slowly, embarrassment creeping up his spine. He could feel his face, neck, and even his ears heating up from the blush spreading over him. “Yeah...I did.”

“Then why not have fun with me one more time?” Joey whispered, running his hands up to Jim’s chest. 

James shuddered slightly, Joey’s words making his body tingle with excitement. He leaned forward, bending over, watching Joey’s face twist into a look of pride; he knew he’d won.

Joey shot up, clasping his hand over the back of James’ neck, pulling him in for a harsh kiss. Jim grunted in surprise, his front teeth clacking against Joey’s, their lips pressing together hard. Jim tried to move with him, but Joey moved so fast, teeth and tongue already working over Jim’s lower lip. Jim groaned as Joey sucked his bottom lip between his teeth, dragging his teeth over the soft flesh.

“ _ God _ ,” he panted, palming at the already obvious tent in James’ jeans, beginning to pull his belt out of its buckle. “God, I’ve fucking wanted you inside me for so long now.”

Jim gasped, stumbling forward, falling into the smaller man’s grasp. He was briefly worried he’d knock Joey to the ground, but he was stronger than he looked, managing to dig his small fingers into Jim’s waist and steady him. His head was spinning from the alcohol, and he found himself hunching over Joey, burying his face in his shoulder. “I…” Jim’s words were slow, slurred, his voice hesitant. “I want to…”

His face was red, he took a shaky breath, swallowing back bile. 

“I wanna  _ fuck _ you,” he finished, turning and pressing his nose into the crease between Joey’s neck and shoulder. 

Joey chuckled, snaking his arms around James’ waist, barely able to wrap them around his large torso. “You don’t sound so sure,” he taunted, pressing his body against his, Jim’s hips pushing against Joey’s stomach. 

“I am,” he said, firmer, grabbing at Joey’s hips. “I’ve just never done... _ this _ ...before.”

Joey smirked, turning his head and leaning back to look at James. “Then I’m glad I’ll be your first,” he spoke lowly, glancing over Jim’s half-lidded, lustful, drunken gaze. 

He couldn’t stop himself from staring at Jim’s lips - slick with spit and bright pink, they were slightly parted, drawing in shuddering breaths, and Joey could see his tongue resting behind his lips. He stretched upwards, standing on his toes, and kissed him. Jim grunted in surprise, digging his fingers into Joey’s hips, pulling Joey with him as he took a few unsteady steps towards the bed. Joey laughed softly against Jim’s lips, raising his hands to his chest, carefully pushing him back. “Slow down,” he cooed lightly, running his hands up to his shoulders. “We have all night.”

“I don’t think I can stand up for much longer,” Jim admitted, laughing nervously at his own expense. “Can we…” he gestured awkwardly to the bed behind Joey. “Y’know, sit?” he finished, worrying his lower lip between his teeth.

Joey nodded, dragging his hands down Jim’s arms, wrapping his fingers around his wrists. “Yeah, course we can,” he stated, as if it should be obvious to Jim what to do next.

James was worried he might be in over his head, but he still moved to sit on the edge of the mattress, pulling Joey along with him. His legs were grateful for the relief, sore from having been stood on practically all night. The second Jim was settled onto the bed, Joey was swinging his leg across his lap, settling his knees on either side of Jim’s legs, seemingly forgetting about wanting to ‘take it slow’. Jim felt warm all over, blood rushing to his face from both the alcohol and his nerves. His mind raced, anxious thoughts swarming his brain; what if Joey was just drunk and would be pissed in the morning? What if Joey thought his dick was small? What if Joey laughed at him? What if Joey wanted him to suck him off? Jim wouldn’t even know where to begin with such a thing.

“Hey,” Joey whispered, his hands coming up to cup James’ cheeks. “Stop thinking so hard, you’re gonna get wrinkles.”

Joey chuckled, but Jim frowned. How was this so easy for Joey? Just how often did he hook up with random dudes? Jim hadn’t even considered the thought of Joey being into men until their last wasted encounter. Had Joey fucked anyone else in the band?

“Hey!” Joey repeated, louder, firmer. “I’m serious; just focus on me, man. It’s not as bad as you’re thinking it’s gonna be.”

_ Oh, if he only knew. _

Jim swallowed, shaking away his thoughts and locking his sight on Joey. Focus on him - he could do that. “I just, uh, don’t know exactly what you’re... _ wanting _ ...from me, I guess,” Jim answered, keeping his hands to himself. 

Joey shifted, finding a comfortable position on Jim’s lap. “How about this?” he started, wrapping his arms around Jim’s neck. “Why don’t you tell me what you absolutely do  _ not _ want to do tonight, and then I’ll take the lead and only do things within your limitations.”

James furrowed his brow in thought; if he didn’t know what he wanted, how was he going to know what he  _ didn’t  _ want?

“Uh, well…” he cleared his throat, shyly avoiding Joey’s gaze. “I guess I know that I don’t want  _ you _ to fuck _ me _ …”

Joey laughed, tightening his grip around Jim’s neck. “That one was kind of obvious, but go ahead.”

Jim blushed, slowly raising his hands to Joey’s waist. Maybe this was more doable than he imagined. “I don’t really know what else to expect,” he admitted, finally looking up at Joey.

“Well, what do you like?”

“I...like…” Jim was blushing even harder, his mouth dry. “...having my hair pulled? Um...I like, I guess, being choked? I- I don’t know…”

Joey nodded, shushing him, beginning to slowly work his fingers through Jim’s messy mop of curls. Jim exhaled, closing his eyes, leaning into the light touches. “Lie back,” he said lowly, gently pulling on Jim’s hair. 

Jim hummed, eyes still closed, and did what Joey told him to, his back sinking into the soft mattress. He could hear rustling, feel movement above him, but he kept his eyes closed. Eventually, he felt small hands pushing his shirt up, revealing his stomach and lower ribs. The cool air on his skin made him shudder, and he already missed the warm touch of Joey’s hands on him. Almost as if Joey knew what he was thinking, Jim felt the pressure of someone sitting on his waist, just above his crotch, but not high enough up to dig into his stomach. He felt hair brushing against his neck, his face, and then lips were pressed against his ear. 

“ _ Look at me _ .”

The soft voice almost made Jim jump out of his skin, and he immediately shot open his eyes, his face turning bright red when he saw Joey; the small man was straddling him, skinny thighs pressed against his sides, completely naked. He was pale, almost unbelievably so, his skin smooth and unmarked. His nipples were pink, hardened from the cool air, and his half-hard cock rested between his thighs, surrounded by a mess of dark hair that trailed up his lower stomach to his belly button. Joey was completely unphased by Jim’s gap-mouthed stare, smirking down at him confidently. “What, like my body more than you thought you would?” he taunted, straightening up and running his hands along his inner thighs. “It’s okay, you can think I’m sexy,  _ Jamie _ .”

Jim was flustered, his cock twitching with lustful curiosity. He blamed it on the alcohol, on how  _ feminine _ Joey looked. The nickname Joey called him certainly hadn’t helped the confusion swirling around his brain. Jim let out a soft grunt, unsure of how to respond, and tried to look anywhere but Joey’s groin. Joey was chuckling, running his hands over Jim’s chest, lightly scraping his nails around his nipples. “Take your shirt off,” he instructed, shimmying backward to sit on Jim’s thighs. 

James swallowed, sitting up to pull his shirt over his head, staying quiet. He tossed his shirt to the side, resting his hands on Joey’s upper thighs, near his hips. Joey hummed appreciatively, holding onto his shoulders as Jim began rubbing small circles on his thighs with his thumbs. He nudged his shoulders, pushing him back down onto the bed. Jim let out a grunt of surprise, tightening his grip on Joey as he fell back. He licked his lips nervously, the effects of the alcohol beginning to wear off. 

“So what now?”

“Now,” Joey answered, leaning down to place a chaste kiss on Jim’s lips. “You lie there and look pretty, let me handle it.”

Jim chewed on his lower lip, watching as Joey planted gentle kisses on his chest and stomach, his small fingers dancing around the hem of his jeans. He wished Joey would just hurry up, this slow-play torment made him want to combust. Jim huffed, deciding to focus on the ceiling instead of Joey’s blue eyes, watching him intently. It wasn’t easy, not when Joey was gently biting his hips and lightly scraping his nails over his lower stomach. It made him tremble, wanting to sink deep into the mattress. Joey’s small hands danced over his crotch, pressing against his denim-covered cock. The simple, brief action made his hips jerk, his cock jumping excitedly in his pants. Joey smirked at his desperate movements, reaching to undo the button on his jeans. “Are you excited, Jamie?” he whispered, lightly palming at his groin. 

There was that nickname again. It made James shudder, a weird electric tingle going down his spine whenever he heard it. 

“Answer me.”

“Um,” James licked his lips, blinking quickly as he stared down at Joey. “Y-yes...I...I am,” he admitted sheepishly. 

Joey laughed softly, leaning down to place open-mouthed kisses around Jim’s zipper. “Tell me what you want,” he pushed further, gripping his hips, gently running the tip of his tongue along the seam of his zipper.

Jim huffed, the barely-there touches hardly strong enough for him to feel underneath his clothes. He gritted his teeth, shyness and uncertainty creeping up on him once more. “Can you-” he was blushing, his eyes closed. “ _ Will _ you,” he corrected himself, “Will you, y’know…” he gestured vaguely with his hand. “Su- Suck me off…?”

Joey laughed once more, making Jim frown and look down at him curiously. Was he making fun of him, laughing at him? It made his stomach churn with unease and slight embarrassment. “You’re so  _ shy _ ,” Joey commented, smoothing his hands over the inside of Jim’s thighs. “It’s cute.”

Jim opened his mouth to speak, but snapped his jaw shut once he saw Joey pull back his lips, baring his teeth and biting down on the fly of his zipper, slowly dragging the bronze metal downwards. James let out a guttural groan, sitting up on his elbows to watch as Joey pulled his dick through his jeans, wrapping his small hand around the base and giving it a few lazy pumps. Jim sighed softly, watching Joey’s hand work over him in quiet amazement until Joey leaned down to wrap his lips around the head of his cock, making him hiss and screw his eyes shut. Joey had just started touching him and he was already practically going berserk.

Joey hummed contently, his eyes closed, letting himself focus completely on James. He took a breath, inhaling through his nose, and curled his tongue around the underhead of Jim’s cock, cradling the head with his tongue. He gently suckled on the tip, his hand slowly jerking off the base. Joey sat up, settling himself in a comfortable position to the side of Jim’s waist, before leaning back down, lightly dragging his lips over the tip of his cock. Jim huffed in frustration, bucking his hips up, causing the head of his cock to bump against Joey’s chin, and Joey tsked, trying not to laugh at Jim’s impatience. “Relax, you’re getting what you want,” Joey chastised, sneering playfully at Jim’s frustrated face. 

James grumbled something incomprehensible, letting himself flop down onto his back, staring up at the ceiling. Joey hummed in satisfaction, leaning forward to kitten-lick at the precum dribbling down the flushed tip, letting himself savor the taste of him. Jim shuddered, reaching to tangle his fingers in Joey’s hair, his hair unexpectedly soft and clean. He groaned, twisting the dark strands around his fingers and bucking his hips up. Joey swirled his tongue around the head of his cock, kissing down his shaft to gently suck on his balls. James gasped, tightening his grip on Joey’s hair, giving it a sharp tug. Joey hissed, scraping his teeth over the sensitive area as payback, reveling in the way James whimpered and trembled beneath him.

“C- C’mon... _ please _ …” Jim was whimpering, his thighs twitching. “I...I wanna fuck you…”

Joey pulled away from Jim, salvia dripping down his chin. He wiped his mouth with the back of his wrist, backing away from Jim and leaving the bed, walking around the edge of the bed to his still-packed suitcase. “Stay there,” he instructed, looking over his shoulder at Jim’s confused gaze. 

Jim watched briefly as Joey rummaged through his bag, taking the chance to push his jeans and boxers down, kicking them onto the floor before lying back in his previous position. Joey returned quickly, crawling back onto the bed, the mattress dipping in under his weight. In his hand was a small bottle of lube, which he placed on Jim’s chest tauntingly, smirking down at him. When Joey noticed his jeans were on the floor, he got an excited gleam in his eyes, and he left the bed once more. Jim let out a soft breath, butterflies building up in his stomach as he picked up the bottle, spinning it in his hand as he inspected the intimidating label, watching Joey from the corner of his eye. Joey pulled Jim’s belt free of the loops on his jeans, once again coming to join James on the bed.

Joey straddled his thighs, kneeling above him, and carefully took the bottle from him, setting the belt to the side. Jim eyed the belt nervously, wondering what Joey was planning, but stayed quiet. He figured he may as well just trust him, right? Joey held his hand out expectantly, nodding his head towards one of Jim’s hands. Jim placed his hand in Joey’s much smaller one, watching as Joey turned his hand over, and thumbed open the bottle of lube. The sticky sound made Jim recoil a bit, but he stayed still as Joey poured the cool gel-like liquid into his palm. “Warm that up a bit,” Joey instructed, dropping the bottle nonchalantly by his side, and picked up the belt. 

Jim paled at the sight, swallowing nervously as he started rubbing the lube between his palms, the thick substance coating his fingers. He watched Joey’s hands loop the belt through the buckle, turning it into a make-shift collar. Once he was finished, Joey grabbed a fistful of Jim’s hair, lifting his head off the bed to pull the belt over his head and loop it around his neck. Jim chewed on his lip nervously, settling his head back against the pillows, silently allowing Joey to fit the belt snugly to his neck. Once satisfied, Joey smirked down at Jim proudly, inspecting his handiwork. “Now I’ve got something to hold onto while I fuck you,” he cooed, starting to rock his hips against Jim’s.

Jim gasped, instinctively grinding up against Joey, matching his movements, and desperately reached towards him with lube-coated hands. “J- Just get on with it…” he stuttered, his neck turning red from the friction of the belt. 

Joey tsked, grabbing hold of Jim’s wrist. “As soon as you stretch me out with those fingers, you can fuck me,” he reassured him, guiding his hand between his thighs to his waiting hole.

James sat up, moving with Joey, letting his fingers slide over his smooth skin. He bit his lip when his fingers slid over the tight ring of muscle, watching Joey’s eyelids flutter closed. He let out a breath, circling his finger around Joey’s hole before sliding the tip of his finger inside him, gasping at how tight he was. Carefully, slowly, he drew his finger back, pushing it back inside him at the same speed. Joey was sighing, leaning his head back, letting James explore his inner workings. 

“Is this okay?” Jim whispered, turning his head to press his lips to the side of Joey’s head, still carefully fingering him. “Am I hurting you?”

Joey breathed out a laugh, shaking his head. “No, you’re doing great, keep going,” he assured him, starting to grind down on his finger. “Give me more.”

Jim blushed, hiding his face in Joey’s shoulder. He gave him what he wanted, sliding another finger inside him, moving his hand a bit faster now. 

“Mmm, yeah, like that…” Joey sighed, holding onto Jim’s shoulder. “Spread your fingers apart…”

Jim did as he was told, scissoring his fingers apart inside him, already noticing how much more stretched he was. Joey was moaning in Jim’s ear, rocking back on his fingers, reaching between their bodies to jack himself off in time with Jim’s movements. James was practically trembling, his cock pressed against the back of Joey’s thigh, throbbing and smearing precum across Joey’s skin. When Joey moved just right, the pressure and friction on his cock would make his head spin, entranced completely by Joey. 

Joey, Joey,  _ Joey. _

Jim turned his head, kissing along Joey’s cheekbone, dragging his lips across his skin, trailing to his lips. Joey’s lips were slick with spit, sliding over Jim’s easily. The kiss was wet, loud; they swallowed each other’s grunts and soft moans, tasting each other. Jim was losing control, working his fingers as deep into Joey as he could, finger-fucking him until he was knuckle-deep inside him, keeping him locked in a searing kiss. 

“God,” Joey was gasping, pushing himself away from James, shoving him back down onto the bed. “I fucking _ want _ you.”

Jim sunk into the mattress, gripping Joey’s hips, pulling him back towards him. “Then just...” he was chewing on his lower lip, his face and neck bright red. “...just  _ take it _ already...”

Joey was trembling, Jim’s insistent begging driving him wild. He straddled his hips, placing his hands on his chest for support. “Wanna fuck my tight little hole?” he breathed out, grabbing the end of the belt and tugging, watching as Jim jerked upwards slightly, gasping in surprise. 

“Yes!” the answer shot out of him, his voice cracking. “Just- fucking  _ please… _ ”

Joey smirked, beaming, reveling in how he’d worn James down to a pleading mess. He sat up, gripping Jim’s cock, and lined it up with his entrance. Jim held his breath, his nails digging into Joey’s hips; he could feel Joey’s heartbeat against the head of his cock. Slowly, Joey sank down, lowering himself onto James’ leaking prick, his thighs twitching as he bottomed out. Jim was gasping at the new experience, the ridges and tightness of Joey’s walls around him a completely new sensation. It felt different from fucking a girl, tighter but not as wet. But feeling Joey tremble around him as he struggled to hold his weight up on his skinny arms made it a million times better than any woman he’d slept with.

Jim could feel Joey’s hands trembling against his chest as he slowly ground his hips down on Jim’s cock, letting them both get used to the feeling of each other. Jim let out a shaky breath, smoothing his hands up and down Joey’s thighs, not wanting to rush him. Eventually, the smaller man’s movements picked up, and he set a slow, steady rhythm, barely lifting himself off James’ cock as he rode him. The angle Joey was at allowed the head of Jim’s cock to gently nudge his walls, wanting to press even further into him. 

James didn’t know how he was going to be okay with just doing this once.

Joey wrapped the belt around his hand, gripping it tightly as he started to bounce, sitting up straight. The belt tightened, making Jim wheeze slightly, his eyes screwing shut as Joey rode him, continuing to slowly choke him. “Mm, you like that?” Joey panted, giving the belt a sudden sharp pull. “You like the way I fuck you, Jamie?”

Jim gasped, his back arching. “G-  _ God _ , yeah,” he groaned, opening his eyes to watch Joey rise and fall above him.

Joey slowed his motions, coming to a stop, and let go of the belt before snatching the bag of coke off the nightstand. He opened the baggy, ignoring James’ bewildered expression, and dumped a messy line of coke along Jim’s sternum. Jim lifted his head, the fine powder sticking to his sweat, and watched as Joey leaned down to snort what he could off Jim’s chest. He licked what was left away, dragging his warm tongue over Jim’s skin. James groaned at the sight, slowly rolling his hips to fuck into Joey, pleased with the low moan that fell from Joey’s lips. 

“Open your mouth,” Joey said quietly, sitting up and tapping Jim’s chin.

Jim opened his mouth, sticking his tongue out, doing as he was told. Joey carefully tipped the bag over his mouth, tapping the side of the baggy to allow for some of the white powder to fall onto Jim’s tongue. The chemical taste made James want to gag, but he let Joey finish what he was doing, even allowing him to push his small fingers into his mouth to smear the spit-coated drug around his gums and tongue. James groaned as Joey removed his fingers from his mouth, setting the now mostly-empty bag of coke back on the nightstand.

Jim bit his lip, wanting to blame how completely awestruck he was by Joey on the cocaine, and he would if he didn’t already know that it took longer to set in. “ _ God _ , you’re so fucking good,” he mumbled, swallowing the chemical taste in his mouth.

Joey chuckled, grabbing hold of the belt once again. “Am I good or are you just a drunk slut?” Joey teased, rolling his hips against Jim's. "Open your mouth again."

Jim frowned, confused, but did as he was told, and opened his mouth for Joey. Joey leaned forward, humming, and spat directly into Jim's mouth, his saliva hitting the roof of his mouth. Jim groaned in surprise, licking his lips and swallowing the spit. 

Joey was pleased with Jim's willingness to obey, and gave the belt a taunting pull. "Such a good whore for me, huh?" he questioned, giving it a sudden hard pull. 

James jerked his hips, ragged moans falling from lips, nodding in agreement. When was the last time someone took his breath away like this? Joey's head was thrown back, long locks of sleek black hair cascading down his back and shoulders, his chest and neck turning pink with a blush. His small hips were circling, grinding down onto James, both their chests heaving with exertion. If Jim squinted, he swore Joey looked just like a girl, so pretty and angelic, bouncing atop him… 

A whine built up in Jim's chest as Joey rode him, moving faster now, keeping a steady grip on the belt. He was shuddering, his eyes shut tight, pathetic whimpers being dragged out of him. Joey was in no better shape, his thighs jerking every time Jim's cock pressed against his prostate, making him squirm stop him. As close as he was, he wanted to get Jim off first. 

"Wanna cum in me, Jamie? Wanna fill me up?" he gasped out, his movements beginning to lose their rhythm. "Hm? Wanna cum with me, baby?" 

James was losing his mind, sweat beading up in the hollow of his throat as Joey rode him, his heart racing. He nodded, too far gone to speak, the belt digging into his adam's apple. Joey let out a short, breathless laugh, resting his other hand on Jim's chest, holding up his weight as he continued to work himself over James' cock. Soon after, Jim was gasping, his body tensing underneath Joey's, and hot pools of cum filled the smaller man, making him feel dizzy and overwhelmed. James was shuddering, whimpering out Joey's name as Joey kept riding him, chasing his own high. 

He whined when he came, thick ropes of cum coating Jim's stomach, and he finally stilled. He could feel Jim dripping out of him, leaking around his softening cock, and he unceremoniously rolled off of James, flopping onto his back beside him. Jim's eyes were closed, and he stayed still as he slowly caught his breath. When he wasn't shaking anymore, Jim carefully removed the belt from his neck, wincing when he touched the sore, raw skin beneath it. He was going to have to get creative to hide the mark it would definitely leave behind. 

Joey was the first to speak, his voice ringing clear through the silent room, "I get the first shower."

Jim chuckled, staying in his spot on the bed. "Go ahead," he told him, stretching his arms above his head. "I'm staying right here." 

Joey nodded, and let the conversation drift off as he made his way to the bathroom, this time shutting the door behind him. 

Jim slowly fell asleep to the sound of the shower running. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is set around 2000, my first ever sharing a bed trope lol oop  
> this was by request, took me way longer than I wanted and came out ridiculously long lmaooo  
> hope yall like it <3


End file.
